


Hush

by DoWhatUWant



Category: ktss
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 17:44:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4358396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoWhatUWant/pseuds/DoWhatUWant





	Hush

 Merlin/Eggsy Pre-slash

 

“我能留下吗？”Eggsy问。

头发翘起，脑袋仿佛多出金棕色耳朵，青年的面容还带着血痕，困惑、耷拉的神情。眼镜摘掉，他看起来仍像个孩子。Merlin递给他钥匙，转身上楼。

他们整理Harry的遗物，在橘黄的午后。墙上的报纸，抽屉里的笔，记事本，相片，各种档案；柜子里的酒，衣橱的西装，睡袍，内衣，小到几副眼镜、手表、袖扣……还有书，书房里堆积笼格之中许多的书。现在这些东西几乎是无趣的，不发出任何声音，不闪现任何色彩，透过它们，他们无法看到一个能将它们复活的人。

整座屋子很干净，不用提卧房卫生间的洗手台还摆着两支牙刷，分别在两个玻璃杯里，毛巾叠得齐整，一块挂着，毛绒绒的白。有几间房间，在Eggsy休息过的那间，薄薄被褥留在床上，衣架连着睡袍摊平了，同样摆在一边，甚至没有被收拾进柜子。

Eggsy先走开的。他们沿着过道，将清理出来的东西集中起来。他们开始搬大纸箱下楼，再上去，搬另一个，箱子沉，压得手掌通红，有横着的印子。

楼下，Mr.Pickle卧在箱子上，一动不动。做成标本的孤零零的老狗，Eggsy抚摸它闭起的硬邦邦的眼皮，光滑鲜艳的皮毛，指不定它会睁开眼睛对他叫起来。Merlin递给他第二样东西，牛皮纸，好像秘密档案，“你父亲的。”

Eggsy接过它，没打开。Merlin注视他，他们保持了沉默，不久前肾上腺素带来的亢奋、畅快已经消褪，现在，他们可以沉默。

马丁尼使嘴角的伤口疼痛，Eggsy喝完它。Merlin掌心的茧子擦过对方温暖面颊，酒杯磕响长桌，苦艾清香。Eggsy轻轻地握住他，手指插进男人张开的指缝，相挨、分开、再十指紧扣。呼吸是粗粝的，缝隙里睫毛湿润，扑簌簌掉下盐粒。

“我就要这所房子。可以吗？”

“可以。”Merlin回答。

新住所，旧住所，熟悉而疲倦的。Eggsy靠着Merlin，敞开的西服领口拓半个模糊的口红唇印，却是忧愁又柔软的模样。……时光啊，诗人喃喃，将你抛出窗口，从狭窄到广袤，从渺小到伟大。从生存到死亡。微醺的诗人口齿不清，肩膀在Merlin身边紧绷，慢慢放松。酒精使皮肤汗津津的污秽，怜悯交叠；自怜使他们置身家中，获得平静。又或者这一切都不相干，并非灾祸，在这里，喙滑过入眠的耳朵，口子渗出安静的血。


End file.
